


Let Them Eat Cake

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hunay, Hunk is too good for this job, M/M, Shiro has a hot date, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: Christmas comes to Castle Café. Keith and Allura realize cake tastes better when shared with someone else.





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A corny ass fluff piece for Christmas. Happy Holidays yall!

“Hunk c’mon, employee meeting.” Shiro calls out as he passed the kitchen.

Hunk isn’t listening. He’s busy. He’s creating.

“Hunk let’s go buddy.” Lance passes by.

Hunk, with all the delicacy he can muster, pipes the perfect rose onto a decorating nail.

“Hunk…dude, the sooner we get started the sooner it’ll be over with.” Pidge pops her gum.

Hunk uses an icing spatula to remove the rose from the nail and with a steady hand places it amongst the other roses intricately positioned about the layered cake.

“I’m pretty sure they can hear you jingling down the street.” Keith says as he walks by, hands in his pockets, quickly followed by Allura.

“Is it really that annoying?” Allura pouts, as she stops in the doorway of the kitchen. “Hunk is this annoying?” She shakes her head and the bells on her reindeer antler headband ring.

Hunk furrows his brows and waves her away. Picasso never had to deal with this shit when he was making his masterpieces. He pipes and places the final rose and steps back to look at the completed cake. He brings his hands together up to his nose, palms touching as if in prayer.

His eyes close.

He sighs.

“I’m a goddamn genius.” He whispers to himself as he nods.

“HUNK!”

“I’M COMING HOLD YOUR HORSES!”

The week of Christmas is the busiest week for Castle Café next to Valentine’s Day. Between everyone hoping to snag one of Hunk’s famous Christmas cakes and couples looking to squeeze in a last minute special holiday date, they stayed open later than normal to accommodate the crowds. Despite being Christmas Eve, tonight wasn’t going to be any less busy.

“Stop laughing.” Pidge snaps counting the money in the register.

“I just think it’s funny that Shiro tells you to stop fighting with the customers every employee meeting. Like how are you not fired yet?” Lance snorts as he counts the money in the register next to hers.

“It’s not my fault they ask so many stupid questions.” She huffs.

“Well if you don’t behave Santa isn’t going to let you make toys in his workshop.”

“Are you making elf jokes at me?” She glares at him.

“You’re just so tiny.” Lance pats the top of her head.

Pidge elbows him in his side.

“Are you still coming ice skating with me tonight?” Lance asks.

“Of course, I said I would. As long as you don’t pull anything dumb this time like trying to lift me.”

“I did it ONCE and you’re still making a huge deal out of it.”

“Because you almost dropped me!”

“ALMOST.” Lance corrects her.

The two keep playfully hitting and nudging each other which doesn't go unnoticed to Keith who is brewing coffee and tea behind them. He rolls his eyes and smiles while shaking his head. It was so obvious to everyone but them.

“Should we ask Lu if she wants to go?” Pidge asks.

“She’s just gonna say no, you know why.” Lance sighs.

“What do you mean?” Keith jumps in, giving himself away that he’s clearly been eavesdropping.

Lance looks over at Allura who's touching up the Christmas display in the front window to make sure there was no way she could hear, he then beckons Keith over with a finger.

“Ok you’re the newest employee here so you don’t know, but Allura doesn’t have any family. Like her mom died when she was a kid and her dad died a few years ago which means she spends the holidays alone. We try to include her in stuff but she doesn’t want to put anybody out and I think it kinda makes her sad. I had to practically hold her at gunpoint to get her to come to Thanksgiving with my family this year. At Christmas, Hunk makes her a special cake and she goes home and eats it alone. We’ve tried everything to get her to come home with us and she refuses to budge.”

Pidge pouts and nods in confirmation. From the first day Keith started working at Castle Café Allura was this bright, bubbly ball of sunshine. She always seemed in good spirits and the customers loved her. Keith had no clue she was struggling with something like this, not that this is something you necessarily shared with a new coworker who had only been there a few months. As Allura finishes adjusting a garland and approaches them, they immediately break their huddle and resume their previous tasks.

“What was everyone whispering about?” Allura eyes them suspiciously.

“Oh nothing, just that you look so cute today.” Pidge smiles extra wide.

“Really? Thanks Pidge!” Allura’s face lights up. In addition to the reindeer antlers she's also wearing a sexy Santa dress. “I know Shiro says I take to many ‘liberties’ with my uniform, but how can you not get in the spirit? It’s Christmas!” She does a little shimmy and the bells on her headband chime again.

Everyone laughs and gets back to work. Shiro finally emerges from his office and heads toward the front door, keys jingling in his hand. There's already a line forming outside.

“Ok everyone, get those smiles on. Let’s make tonight a good one!”

Busy is an understatement. They get slammed. There's a constant stream of customers from the moment they open and the line never really seems to ease up. Shiro and Lance are on register, Pidge and Hunk put the orders together and Keith and Allura run the desserts and drinks out to customers. By the time they close at 9:30 that evening they've sold out of everything.

“Remind me never to wear heels on the Christmas Eve shift again.” Allura winces as she wipes down the tables.

“I swear to god I thought that lady was going to strangle me when I told her we were out of sugar cookies.” Lance closes out his register.

“'What do you mean they’re already sold out? This is ridiculous! They’re my favorite!'” Pidge mimics the customer in a snippy nasally voice. “Yeah no shit, they’re everyone’s favorite lady, that’s why we’re sold out.”

“My god what about that guy that was willing to buy the last cake off that customer for $100.” Keith shakes his head.

“I can’t help it if my cakes are legendary!” Hunk yells from the kitchen. He never misses and opportunity to remind them of his greatness.

“Well despite the craziness you guys did amazing tonight. Go ahead and close up early, we can clean up on Monday.” Shiro smiles, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“Well where are you off to manager?” Lance asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I might have a date tonight, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Whaaat?! With who?” Pidge pushes Lance aside.

“No one you’d know.” Shiro buttons his coat, fighting back the blushing creeping up on him.

“Is it Mr. Carrot Cake?” Allura blurts out.

Shiro turns beet red. The blush has claimed another victory.

“Ho ho! Who’s Mr. Carrot Cake?” Lance interrogates further.

“This tall dark and handsome gentleman who conveniently happens to comes in on the shifts where Shiro works register and always orders the carrot cake.” Allura dishes. “They’re always making googley eyes at each other.”

Everyone explodes into hoots and hollering. Lance clasps his hands and makes kissey faces.

“Enough!" Shiro puts a hand out to silence them. "Yes it’s Mr. Carrot Cake and that’s all I’m going to say. Merry Christmas everyone and goodnight!” Shiro hurriedly dashes out the back door before they can grill him further.

The rest of the crew finishes up quickly and begins gathering their belongings in order to close up for the night. Keith heads to the break room to grab his coat when he spots Allura in the kitchen with Hunk. He hides off to the side, not being able to help himself from listening in once again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over? Shay would love to see you.”

“Hunk…”

“All right, all right.” He sighs and hands her a cake box.

Allura pops it open and peeks inside.

“Oh Hunk it’s so cute I love it!” She beams.

She puts the box down and hugs him. He smiles as he takes her in his arms but his face falls as it rests on her shoulder. He squeezes her tight. Keith quietly retrieves his jacket and slips out the door. He stands outside in the cold, burrowing himself into his fur lined hooded coat and waits. Pidge and Lance come out first, still playfully bickering and shoving each other.

“Night Keith!” Lance waves.

“Night Keith, Merry Christmas!” Pidge pipes up.

Keith nods at them both. He smirks as he watches Lance throw and arm around Pidge’s shoulder and they disappear around the corner into the parking lot.

“Goodnight Keith, Merry Christmas!” Hunk waves as a car pulls up and he gets inside. The brunette at the wheel kisses him. They talk a little while he fastens his seat belt then the car pulls out into the night.

Allura is the last to come out, the cake box in her hand. She adjusts her puffy white coat with pink gloved hands.

“Oh, you’re still here?” Allura cocks her head.

“Uh had to take a phone call.”

“Oh, well goodnight Keith. Have a wonderful Christmas!” She smiles warmly.

“Goodnight Allura, Merry Christmas to you too.” He says then lets out a loud exaggerated sigh as she turns to walk away.

“A-are you ok?” She looks back at him, concern brewing.

“Yeah, I’m fine it’s just…nothing nevermind” He tries to wave her away.

“Keith if something is bothering you, you can tell me.” She places a hand on his arm gently.

“Well it’s just…I don’t really have anyone to spend Christmas with. Normally I don’t mind being alone, but it gets kind of hard on the holidays.” He exhales noisily again and pouts.

He feels slightly guilty for laying it on thick like this, but technically he's sort of telling the truth. He doesn’t have any family here and he was going to be spending the holiday alone which he wasn’t exactly looking forward to either. He would have never, however, in a million years told this to anyone let alone put on a show so someone would feel sorry for him, but he knows this was the only way to trick her into not spending Christmas alone. The second he sees those baby blues glisten and her bottom lip tremble he knows he had her.

“I know exactly how you feel, trust me. It’s not much but…well I was going to go home and cook dinner and watch a movie and dig into this cake. Would you like to join me?”

“Oh I couldn’t.” He shakes his head and tries to back away.

“I insist! Please Keith…besides, I wouldn’t mind the company.” She looks down at the cake box.

“Ok…heh, thanks. Hey let’s stop by the corner store and grab some drinks first. I could use a beer after tonight.” He chuckles.

“I’d like that!”

They walk speedily to the convenience store on the corner as snow began to fall. The bell above the door dings as they enter.

“Keith! Allura! Fancy seeing you here!” The man at the counter yells and waves.

“Hey Fritz.”

“Hi Fritz!”

The shop owner looks on as the two stand in front of a lit up glass door trying to pick out a beer. They huddle together rather closely and playfully argue before finally agreeing on something and bringing it to the counter.

“A little Christmas Eve date huh? You two sure do look nice together!”

Allura and Keith blush and avoid eye contact.

“It’s not a date Fritz, just hanging out.” Keith pulls out his wallet and license.

“Ahh forgive an old man for assuming! I’m guessing that’ll do nothing for you then?” He points up.

Both their eyes follow his motioning upward to the mistletoe hanging over the register. Again, eyes dart away and look at anything but each other.

“Oh Fritz you’re terrible.” Allura laughs nervously.

“We’re just friends Fritz c’mon.” Keith puts cash on the counter.

“In the spirit of Christmas!” Fritz persuades.

He and Keith squabble a bit back and forth while Allura rolls her eyes and becomes impatient.

“Oh Keith it’s just mistletoe it’s not like I have cooties.”

She leans over to kiss his cheek in order to let that be the end of it so Fritz will stop pestering them and they can finally leave.

“It’s not that,” he turns to face her, “it’s just th-mmf!”

Allura’s eyes pop open when she realizes she hasn't kissed his cheek at all. They stayed, lips touching, a bit too long before slowly pulling apart. Keith, flustered, snatches his change and the beer and bolts out into the cold with Allura running after him. Fritz chuckles. Ah, to be young again.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make it awkward I just wanted to you guys to drop it already.”

“It’s fine.” Keith tilts his head back with his eyes closed and lets the snow hit his face to cool down.

“Do you still want to come over?” Her voice gets quiet.

“Are you still offering to make me dinner?” One eyed opens and its gaze drifts in her direction.

“Y-yes.”

“Then I still want to come over.”

Keith holds the cake and the beer while Allura fumbles with the keys to unlock her apartment. She pushes the door open and lets him go in first. It's pitch black until she flips a switch by the door. A tiny Christmas tree in the corner lights up, casting a soft glow on the living room. She takes the items from him and walks into the kitchen, clicking the lights on. It's a tiny apartment, but cozy and has all her little personal touches.

“Do you like hot pot?” She yells as he sits on the couch and removes his jacket and shoes.

“Uh…hell yes! Do you want help?”

“I prepped a lot of it this morning. Just need help setting the coffee table.”

Allura starts the rice maker then Keith and Allura clear everything off the table. Allura sets up an electric hot pot at the center and fills it with broth. While it warmes they set up the meat and vegetables around it. Keith cracks two beers open while Allura excuses herself to go change. When she reemerges she has on a matching plaid pajama set and cat slippers.

“Awww!” He coos looking her up and down.

“Shut up.” She smirks and snatches one of the beers off the table before joining him on the couch.

The broth is now at a boil which they take as a sign to dig in. Keith has no qualms about stuffing his face in front of her as this exceeds anything he’d ever made for himself. She eats too, but is often taking breaks to sneak glances at him, smiling at his complete lack of grace. They talk about work which ultimately leads to gossiping about their coworkers. It’s agreed that Pidge and Lance are a thing even if they won’t admit it. Keith makes Allura tell him more about Mr. Carrot Cake so he can tease Shiro about it next week. Allura confesses that Hunk is saving up to buy an engagement ring for Shay. They clink cans as they toss back their third beer each.

“I don’t think I can fit any more. I feel like I’m carrying twins.” Keith rubs his stomach.

“So you won’t want any cake then?” Allura clears off the table and puts the remaining food away.

“Give me 10 minutes. I’ll make it work.”

Once she’s finished, Allura shuts the kitchen light off and the apartment is dark again save for the tiny twinkling Christmas tree. She passes him and sits in front of the sliding glass door leading to a tiny balcony. The moon illuminates each snowflake as it falls.

“The snow is so pretty…” She says softly, more to herself than anyone else.

“Yeah it’s pretty nice when you’re not out in it freezing your ass off.” Keith is beside her now.

There’s a moment of silence as they watch the snow.

“Did Pidge and Lance tell you?” It comes out in a whisper and Keith almost doesn’t hear her.

“W-what?”

“Did they tell you?” She’s still looking forward.

Keith freezes. He knows exactly what she’s referring to.

“How did you know?” He asks, which is an admittance of guilt on its own.

“I figured when you guys were all huddled together right before we opened. Then when you put on that little orphaned puppy show after we locked up it kinda became obvious.” There's no anger in her voice, luckily.

“To be fair I am technically an orphaned puppy.”

“I’m sorry…” Her head turns and her eyes finally met his. She looks regretful for phrasing it the way she did.

“It’s ok. So if you knew how come you still went along with it?”

“I don’t know. I figured maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if it was just the two of us like this. It’s hard for me to be around of a lot of people, all of whom are trying way too hard to make sure I don’t feel bad about not having a family. Everyone’s always walking on eggshells because they’re afraid I’ll break and I have to do everything I can to reassure them I won’t. It’s exhausting.” A long sigh escapes her after taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, I get that. Everyone wants to save you before you’re even sure what you want or need.” He says wistfully, recounting past attempts of those trying to get close to him.

“Exactly.”

They drift into more silence as another thought pops into Allura’s head, but she's not sure if she should bring it up let alone how.

“I um…I’m sorry about the kiss earlier. I know it was an accident, but I shouldn’t have even tried to kiss your cheek. That was probably inappropriate.” She twiddles her thumbs in her lap

“It’s cool it just caught me off guard.”

“It didn’t suck.” He adds after a long pause.

There's an exchange of glances with some blushing.

“Ah the cake!” Allura leaps up and scrambles into the kitchen.

Keith stays staring out the window, listening to her ripping open the cake box followed by the sounds of a drawer sliding open and the clanging of silverware. Soon she's by his side again, setting the entire cake, now on a plate, on the floor in front of them and handing him a fork. The top of the chocolate cake is decorated with a little winter wonderland scene, including snowmen made out of marzipan and dusted with shredded coconut to resemble snow.

“Hunk really makes a damn good looking cake.” He looks it over, nodding approvingly.

“If Shay says no I might have to swoop in for the baked goods alone.”

They touch their forks together as a sort of “cheers” then dive into their respective sides of the cake.

“Mmmm!” Allura bounces up and down a little.

There's that bubbly part of her that he finds so cute. She takes another big bite, cheeks puffing up like a chipmunk.

“Uh, you’ve got a little…” Keith motions to his mouth to let her know she had cake on her face.

“Right here?” Her tongue darts out at the corner of her mouth.

“No a little more…”

“Here?”

“Jeeze you’re not even close.” He reaches over and pulls her face forward while propping himself up with his free hand.

His thumb brushes her cheek before slipping into his mouth, licking off the frosting.

“Thanks.” Shyness overtakes her and she keeps her eyes down.

“Hey Lu?” He says softly.

“Yes?” She finally takes her eyes off the floor to meet his gaze.

Keith brings his hand to her face once again to pull her into a kiss. It's soft and slow and sweet and they both taste remnants of cake on each other’s lips. They part eventually but keep their close distance.

“What was that for?”

“That kiss you gave me under the mistletoe earlier was kinda weak. Just wanted to show you how it’s done that’s all.” A smirk spreads across his lips.

Shock blooms on her face, followed by an exasperated sigh then a laugh. She slaps his arm.

“Shut up.”

“If you ever need me to give you lessons just say the word.” Keith shrugs and goes back to eating cake.

“Now you’re starting to sound like Lance.” Allura picks up her fork and licks the icing off.

“Take that back.”

“Nope!”

He prods her with his fork, eliciting a yelp and a giggle. She sticks her tongue out at him while rubbing her leg. He has a sudden thought and checks his watch to confirm, sure enough it was midnight.

“Merry Christmas Allura.” He smiles.

“Merry Christmas Keith.”

 

  

_**EPILOGUE** _

 

“Ugh I can’t get the video working.” Allura pouts, staring at her laptop.

“Did you try clicking this?” Keith leans over her.

A few clicks and it’s fixed.

“Ah there we go! Can you guys see us?” Her face lights up.

“Yeah!” Lance smiles and waves.

“Is everyone here?” Hunk questions.

“Yeah, who’s recording?” Shiro adjusts his monitor.

“I am of course. Couldn’t trust you losers to do it.” Pidge scoffs with Matt behind her resting his head on her shoulder.

“Are we ready then?” Allura clasps her hands together.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Keith grumbles under his breath.

“We do it every year. If you don’t like it you better work somewhere else!” Allura snaps.

“You know you’re real mouthy this morning. It’s Christmas, you’re supposed to be full of good cheer.” Keith leans in until his nose touches hers, out of view of the camera of course.

She smiles. He smiles. They start to lean into each other.

“I’m starting the song, everyone get ready.” Lance interrupts without even realizing he’s interrupting something. He wiggles his fingers and presses play.

Everyone stands and backs up until most of their bodies can be seen. The music starts to play and when the lyrics officially start they all dance.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_  
_Jingle bell rock_  
_Jingle bells swing_  
_And jingle bells ring_

Hunk has Shay by the hands pulling her forward and pushing her back, then bringing one arm over her head and spinning her. He then pulls her close and dramatically dips her which sends her into a fit of laughter.

_Snowing and blowing_  
_Up bushels of fun_  
 _Now the jingle hop_  
 _Has begun_

The Holt siblings are doing various forms of their best interpretation of break dancing. Pidge is doing the robot while Matt is popping and locking. They spread out and touch their fingers together snaking their arms in a sort of wave. They’re very pleased with themselves. They practiced for a whole 15 minutes before this.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_  
_Jingle bell rock_  
 _Jingle bells chime_  
 _In jingle bell time_

Shiro is with someone who is very clearly Mr. Carrot Cake. He’s very handsome. Shiro bows and extends his hand. Mr. Carrot Cake feigns a blush and takes it. They commence with a very lazy “formal” waltz, trying to look as dignified as possible.

_Dancing and prancing_  
_In Jingle Bell Square_  
 _In the frosty air_

Lance is doing what can only be described as a slow twerk which turns into grinding. His siblings come bursting in but he doesn’t even care. They don’t even blink or make fun of him. This is classic Lance. They just start jumping and dancing around him.

_What a bright time_  
_It's the right time_  
 _To rock the night away_  
 _Jingle bell time_  
 _Is a swell time_  
 _To go gliding in_  
 _A one-horse sleigh_

Keith and Allura are doing Allura’s signature shimmy. He’s wearing her reindeer headband which is now jingling like crazy. He’s not much of a dancer so he just mimics all her moves. If she shakes her chest so does he. If she dabs, well dammit he’s dabbing too. For someone who was protesting a whole lot before this started he’s sure laughing a lot now.

_Giddy-up jingle horse_  
_Pick up your feet_  
 _Jingle around the clock_  
 _Mix and a-mingle_  
 _In the jingling feet_  
 _That's the jingle bell,_  
 _That's the jingle bell,_  
 _That's the jingle bell rock_

Everyone dances without a care in the world, enjoying this little bit of Christmas they can spend together over conference call despite the fact that they see each other all the time. No one even questions why Mr. Carrot Cake is at Shiro’s place, clearly wearing Shiro’s pajamas or why Keith is at Allura’s apartment in his boxer shorts with bed hair. All of that and more can be discussed on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a NYE one shot that I'll post sometime next week. Sorry, I love holiday fics.


End file.
